


Smut Challenge Prompt #1

by Strega_VonDrachen



Series: 3-Paragraph Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Emma Swan, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Light BDSM, Prompt Challenge, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strega_VonDrachen/pseuds/Strega_VonDrachen
Summary: Prompt: "Swan Queen + You best shut that little mouth or I’ll make them tighter."





	Smut Challenge Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> (Challenge Inspired by the great tumblr "female presenting nipples" ban of 2018.) ~  
> "Send me a prompt for smut. just smut. smutty smutty smut smut. the smuttier the better. the smuttiest. so smutty it hurts. I will write three paragraphs. And I will be sure to include female presenting nipples."

Regina had never been a stranger to pain. Her heart and mind bore as many scars as her body, but there was a fine line between pain and hurt. Hurt lasted, and damaged. Pain, however, was just a part of who she was. And, with Emma, she had found how pain could evolve into pleasure, a hot and consuming pleasure, one that they both enjoyed. 

Her skin was alive, hairs rising and her blood racing beneath the surface. Emma pulled securely on the soft ropes that bound Regina’s arms, magically suspended above her head. Satisfied they still held, Emma walked around her, inspecting the results of her work; little red welts, and bright blushing cheeks, and a positively sodden apex of curls between her legs. Emma toyed with the chain link between the clamps on Regina’s nipples, pulling gently. Regina groaned, deep within her throat. “You do know how I like it rough.” 

“You best shut that little mouth or I’ll make them tighter.” It was hardly a threat, but in that moment it was all Emma’s mind could summon. Regina was sublime, and primed and piqued, and it was taking every ounce of her restraint not to end their game here and take her to bed. “Not another word, unless it’s my name. I’ll have you screaming it before long, babe. I promise.”


End file.
